Lullaby
by SDJ
Summary: That was the last time Sasuke was able to sleep in his brother's bed, not Itasasu, it's brotherly love people, Uchihacest isn't my style oneshot no offense intended


Yo Just a little ficcie. One-shot. Darn those amv's, they always get to me. I nearly cried when Sasuke left Konoha! Poor Sakura-kun! well enough of me.

Disclaimer:Own nothing

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

The youngest Uchiha groaned and flipped onto his other side. He reached forward until he felt something solid and soft. Knowing it was his brother's chest he curled up closer to the source of warmth. How could his brother sleep in this cold? If Sasuke didn't have his personal heat generator (aka Itachi) he would've frozen to death. He shivered and called his brother's name in a whisper. "Ita-nii? Aniki? Are you awake?" His brother didn't respond and Sasuke decided to try one more time to get his brothers' attention. "Ita-"

"What Sasuke?"

"Oh, you are awake."

"I've been. What do you want? I let you sleep in my bed, isn't that enough."

"Oh...um...nevermind."

"Sasuke you interupted me so you might as well tell me what you want."

"...Mother and father are fighting again." Sasuke ventured quietly.

"...Yes. He's probably drunk. It doesn't matter to you. You're safe in here so go to sleep and leave me be."

"But father will be angry won't he? That I'm in here with you? Father doesn't like you--" Sasuke stopped, realizing what he'd said.

"It's fine. I know. He'll probably hate you too in the end."

"M-me? Do you really think? But...I don't want father to hate me." Sasuke whimpered. Itachi sighed, he hadn't meant to make him cry. His mother's words came back to him,_ "He's only 5 Itachi. You have to be careful with him. And not just physically. He loves you, child. He wants to be like you. Don't let him down."_ Yeah, yeah. He would make his brothers annoyances end someday. He would take him away from this place and make him powerful and happy. He pulled the boy closer to his side and tried to make him feel better but his brother was barely holding back his tears. Itachi Uchiha sighed. What to do, what to do...Itachi started. He knew what to do. He started to hum and his brother stopped whimpering to listen. "Hush little child, I'll hold you near/ It's all right,I'll protect you here. There isn't a one who could make me let go/ Nothing here to scare you now. So sleep little child, you have me to protect you/ Tomorrow you'll play in the morning anew." Itachi looked down at the boy clutching at the blanket covering his chest. At one point Sasuke had climbed halfway onto his chest, staring at him, amazed that he was not only singing to him, but singing their old lullaby. But now he was fast asleep, lying on Itachi's chest. Itachi shifted the boy to lay against his side and pulled something from beneath his matress. He pressed the small scroll against his wall, _Silencing Jutsu_! He thought as he pushed chakra into it. The dull sound of his parents yelling diappeared and Itachi pulled the blankets back up on his shoulder. He closed his eye's and was just slipping into sleep when he heard his door fly open. "Wa's goin' on 'ere!" slurred a voice from the now open doorway. Itachi sat up and glared at his father. "Sasuke's sleeping with me. If you bothered to notice he hates it when you fight and he's afraid of the dark!" Sasuke trembled against his brother's side and Itachi drew him close. The boy immediately reacted, clutching Itachi so tightly his small nails dug into the skin of Itachi's hips. "Get out of 'is bed you worthless little waste of Sharingan!" Their father slurred. Sasuke was about to reluctantly get out of his brother's bed when Itachi pushed Sasuke behind him. "He won't. He wants to stay here.And he's not worthless! Sasuke is an Uchiha and he has every right to the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai, he'll be strong one day! You'll see! And until then," Uchiha Itachi stood and got in a fighting stance, "I promised to protect him!" Both men charged at each other. Sasuke's father got a few powerful hit's, but in his condition he couldn't concentrate on chakra and his brother was in perfect shape. It was the first time Sasuke had seen his brother fight against someone clearly stonger than him. His brother was light and agile, his body lean. His chakra-filled attacks were crippling and his agility was impossible to follow. All-in-all his brother was amazing in battle. Soon his father was launched out of the room by one of Itachi's more powerful kicks. Sasuke had crawled into his mother's protective arms long ago and now watched as his brother ran after his father. He hadn't even registered his mother's movement, but suddenly he was in front of his father's body and Itachi was coming for _him_. Sasuke screamed, not knowing that he was never in danger. He hadn't even realized that his mother had turned her back to Itachi, shielding him with her body. Sasuke watched his brother shriek and grip the doorway to stop the high-powered kick that had been meant for his father. Sasuke's eye's closed.

When Sasuke finally opened his eyes he was lying in his brother's lap and his mother was healing the gashes he had gotten in his hands from gripping the doorway. He sat up quickly and stared at his brother. Itachi simply stared at his hand, his eye's sad. "Aniki?"

"Go to bed Sasuke. Your father's asleep." his mother said softly. Sasuke stared up at Itachi and whimpered, wrapping his arms around his torso. Itachi caught his look and leaned into Sasuke's ear. "Only I...can scare you here." Itachi whispered. With that Sasuke felt himself being pulled to his feet. His brother had done it wit hhis already healed hand. Itachi looked at him with soft, sad eye's. He poked him in the forward and Sasuke stumbled backwards. Itachi turned his attention back to his mother but Sasuke saw it. That flash of red in his eye's.

That was the last time Sasuke slept in Itachi's bed.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Well kind of sad but I like the first part. It's sweet. Well please review! And yes JDoubleC I'm working on the CL fic! This was just a little thing! Darned comissions. Ja ne and be well!

BTW this is not incest! It's cute brotherly love mumble: sick pervs


End file.
